Entre El Y Yo, El Cielo Solo Tiene Nubes Negras
by AnGeLuZ YuMi
Summary: Sesshoumaru ha encontrado a Kagura en malas condiciones, pero la razon de sus heridas es lo que mas decepciona al Youkai. Podra El Youkai verla a los ojos y aceptar a Kagura despues de lo que paso. Reviews Xfavor! Lemon en Proximos Capitulos.
1. Vive

**NOTA**: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos son propiedad de mi Rumiko bonita (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje.

**AnGeLuZ YuMi**: Hola!! Solo quería decirles que este fic lo hice por que el caso de Sesshoumaru y Kagura me recuerda al de mi Shishio y Yumi, ya que Sesshoumaru y Shishio son los hombres poderosos y a la vista de todos son fríos , pero cuando se tratan de Yumi y Kagura cambian su forma de ser (aunque Sesshy es un poco mas frió) En realidad se parecen mucho haber …Tienen Ayudantes (claro los de Shishio son mejor) digamos que Rin es como Soujirou siempre sonriendo y de buen humor y además son como sus hijos. Una espada aunque Sesshy solo la agite y ya, Shishio sabe usarla bien aunque no pueda destruir tantas cosas con ella con solo agitarla, Son los malos de la serie (Sesshy a veces se muestra bueno jeje) Tienen una mirada mortal (aunque súper sexy xD) y lo mas pero mas importante…su vieja…su amor…su mujer…ahuevo Yumi y Kagura (Yumi esta mas buena jaja)

Bueno también esta historia contiene algo de Lemon si!!! Así que están advertidos en leerlo, *pero no se hagan a todo el mundo se fascina el Lemon* así que no se hable mas (bueno lea) y empecemos con el fic =D.

**Aclaración**: En este fic digamos que yo no le corte el brazo a Sesshy, de acuerdo, así que todo su hermoso cuerpo esta completito.

"**Entre El Y Yo, El Cielo Solo Tiene Nubes Negras"**

**---CaPitulo 1****..**_**Vive**_**… **** --- **

El viento soplaba en dirección al oeste, la brisa era refrescante pero al mismo tiempo tétrica, el ambiente tenía algo extraño, no podía explicar que era, pero en su cabeza curiosamente miles y miles de cosas pasaban por su pensamiento.

La brisa se hizo más intensa y el frió comenzó a esparcirse por toda la región, pero daba la impresión de que el viento lo llamaba, como si quisiera decirle algo, sentía una gran presión en su pecho…como un mal presentimiento, estaba preocupado por algo, pero por que sería…era casi el mismo sentimiento que obtuvo cuando secuestraron a Rin…cuando ella la secuestró…cuando Kagura se la llevo.

Aunque el sentimiento no era exacto, ahora su preocupación era más grande y eso no lo dejaba pensar claro, a pesar de siempre se mostraba un rostro tranquilo y confiado, ahora lo que lo invadía era la duda. Esperó a que sus acompañantes durmieran, y por unos segundos observo a la pequeña Rin, era como un pequeño ángel, este ángel se acurrucaba en el dragón acompañante, así como el sapo que era jalado por ella para utilizarlo de almohada.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ellos quedarán totalmente dormidos, así que decidió salir a caminar por sí encontraba algo extraño, considerando que el viento seguía soplando creando un llamado en él, como si lo necesitará; por ende, no lo pensó y se adentro en el bosque donde descubriría lo que sucedía.

Ella seguía caminando mientras luchaba contra el fuerte dolor que su cuerpo le provocaba, luchaba para no quedarse varada en el camino, para no ser devorada por los demonios de esa región, lo único que quería era refugiarse, en una cueva, un lago lo que fuera pero quería que ese maldito no la encontrará. A pesar de que la sangre caía constantemente de su cuerpo ella no se rendía, tenía que alejarse mas de esos rumbos, pensó que tal vez por el olor de su sangre sería Inuyasha quien la encontraría primero, o tal vez el lobo de Koga, cualquiera menos el joven Youkai que le había robado el corazón, todos menos el…

Su olfato no lo engañaba, olía a ella, ese olor no podía ser otro, ese olor lo tenia impregnado en el cuerpo, en la mente y en el alma, solo podía ser la sangre de la ama de los vientos la que lo llamaba, así que pensando lo peor trato de apresurarse siguiendo ese olor lo que lo llevo a salir totalmente del bosque; sin demoras ya estando fuera, su buen olfato tenía que guiarlo hasta ella.

No soportaba ese dolor, la herida en su abdomen, en sus hombros, sus costillas, sus brazos la mataban, las heridas eran profundas, hasta le sorprendía que siguiera con vida, su vista comenzó a nublarse, ya no podía sentir sus piernas, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, su cuerpo le imploraba un descanso y no importaba en donde, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que soltando su abanico se dejo caer al suelo , pero con la poca fuerza que le quedaba trato de dar una última mirada para ver en que lugar exactamente se encontraba, y talvez así conocer el lugar de su tumba, conocer el ultimo lugar donde la soledad dejaría que muriera de una buena vez. Kagura ya estaba lista para dejar este mundo, pero sin estar conciente de lo que veía o imaginaba, una silueta muy familiar y un par de ojos ámbar se postraron sobre ella, un mirar extraño…

Se estaba volviendo loca, eso fue lo que pensó Kagura, pero aun así sus labios pronunciaron un nombre que la había hecho delirar varias veces en el pasado.

-Sesshou…maru…- fueron las últimas palabras de la Youkai antes de caer totalmente inconciente al suelo.

El Youkai tenía en la mira a la joven, estaba tendida en el suelo, la sangre recorría su cuerpo, sus hombros y su rostro eran el camino de la sangre que descendía rápidamente de su interior, no podría creer lo que veía, nunca la había visto tan herida ni tan indefensa, era irreal…Pero de pronto un extraño sentimiento surgió de él, tenía que protegerla… ¿la razón? Desconocida…

Así que simplemente la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al campamento en donde se encontraban descansando Jaken y Rin.

Al llegar ahí, pudo ver que la pequeña Rin se encontraba despierta, simplemente jugando con una rama que contenía una pequeño caracol, al ver que su amo bonito había llegado, su rostro mostró una sonrisa de forma inmediata, pero al ver detalladamente lo que traía con el, su semblante cambio al ver a la lastimada Kagura cubierta de sangre, y casi como un reflejo arrojo la rama lejos de ahí para correr hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué sangra tanto Señor Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita Kagura? – preguntaba la niña muy preocupaba y alterada.

-No lo sé Rin, pero despierta a Jaken para que vayan por más leña- Esas fueron las órdenes que le daba Sesshoumaru a la niña mientras recostaba a Kagura en un árbol torcido que estaba a poco metros de donde se encontraban.

Rin obedeció a su amo y de inmediatamente fue a despertar al sapo el cual no muy convencido sobre la idea de ayudar a Kagura, tuvo que obedecer las ordenes de su amo.

-Ay! Ah! – Se quejaba Kagura debido al enorme dolor que sus heridas le provocaban.

Sesshoumaru no podía explicarse como o quien llego a provocárselas, su olfato no le indicaba ningún olor fuera de lo normal, tal vez Inuyasha o Koga pero si ese hubiera sido el caso…despediría olor a Bestia.

La miro fijamente varios minutos, su respiración lucia agitaba, y su cuerpo temblaba en reacción al frió y a sus heridas. Sesshoumaru coloco su estola sobre Kagura al predecir que su estado empeoraría gracias al frió.

Por unos instantes, su corazón latió de manera distinta, como era posible que su Kagura pasará por tan malas condiciones… ¿Era qu…Pero que estaba diciendo ¿su Kagura? No…ella ya tenía un dueño, claro al cual detestaba, pero ella estaba totalmente atada a el, y no había nada que el pudiera hacer, bueno más bien nada que el por ahora quisiera hacer.

Dejo de pensar un momento en ello y se dedico a observar a Kagura, a pesar de estar herida aun conservaba ese rostro lleno de seguridad, una de las cosas que mas le atrajo de ella, su carácter era fuerte, ella era una de sus mejores oponentes, y jamás se dejaba vencer, así que no podía explicarse la situación actual.

El Youkai se acerco más con el fin de tocar su rostro con su mano derecha, su mejilla estaba fría, casi sin vida, por lo que con su otra mano libre tomo la mano de Kagura, lo que provoco una reacción casi natural en ella al apretar la mano de él, con el fin de acurrucarse en la mano que sujetaba su mejilla, Sesshoumaru se quedo anonadado y al mismo tiempo maravillado por aquello.

-Señor Sesshoumaru! – Un grito rompió sus pensamientos, así como la acción anteriormente realizada.

-Señor Sesshoumaru, el señor Jaken y yo trajimos mucha leña y medicinas de la aldea que está cerca de aquí, también trajimos un poco de comida que una anciana nos regalo, porque dijo que era una niña encantadora – dijo la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sesshoumaru sabía que la medicina humana no serviría de mucho, era buena sin duda, pero no confiaría en los métodos humanos para la vida de un Youkai.

-Ve con Jaken al rió de los Hurakis, y traigan las hierbas Hikiris – Fue la orden de Sesshoumaru.

-Pero Señor Sesshoumaru, las hierbas Hikiris son un regalo para uso exclusivo para su familia, no es posible que piense usarlas en esta…mujer, además existen muchos tipos de hiervas Hikiris. – Interrumpió el sapo algo molesto, al escuchar la conversación.

-Jaken!-

-Ah… si Amo Bonito?- Pregunto nervioso.

-HAZ LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO Y DEJA DE HACER COMENTARIOS ESTUPIDOS!!- Dijo algo alterado el Youkai.

-OK, OK, amo y que hierba desea?– preguntaba un asustado ayudante.

-La roja – dijo fríamente el Youkai.

-Esta bien, amito, iré en seguida, vamos chiquilla!!- Ordenaba Jaken.

Jaken y Rin, salieron en el lomo del dragón, por lo que Jaken sabia que tenian que ir deprisa, ya que el tono de Sesshoumaru era más severo de lo que normalmente era. A pesar de no apreciar a Kagura, aparentemente era el único del grupo al que no le agradaba su presencia, Rin era la que mas afecto le tenía, pero ahora Jaken se cuestionaba si su amo podría tener algún tipo de aprecio, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias su amo Sesshoumaru jamás había actuado de esa manera, era realmente perturbador el hecho de que permitiera que alguien más se acercara a Rin y sobre todo después del secuestro. Pero eso no lo era tan importante ahora, si no conseguir las hierbas, porque si no lo hacia, talvez la única muerte no sería la de la ama de los vientos.

Sesshoumaru veía como a lo lejos sus compañeros desaparecían en busca de las hierbas que servirían para mejorar la salud de Kagura. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en aplicar las medicinas de los humanos que Rin había traído, a pesar de su falta de confianza en las mismas el estado de Kagura era critico para empezar a dudar de la capacidad humana.

El conocimiento de Sesshoumaru sobre la medicina humana, era nulo, solamente había visto como era que los cazadores la usaban para las heridas provocadas por los demonios, pero jamás había experimentado la curación de alguna de ellas. Sabia que la única forma de hacerla era untar sobre Kagura ese gel extraño, lo que significaba…tocarla...

La idea era extraña para él, pero al ver que la respiración de la mujer aun lucia agitada, decidió aplicarla el mismo, tenía que hacerlo ya que no sabia si los demonios dejarían que fuese una tarea fácil para Jaken y Rin.

Sus dos dedos se llenaron del gel que había sacado del pequeño bote, era algo espeso, sabia que se usaba para las heridas superficiales, y al ver el rostro de Kagura con ese terrible golpe, no hizo que el dudara, así que solo se acerco a menos de un medio metro de Kagura, se inclino un poco y suavemente unto el gel en el rostro de la mujer.

Una sensación fresca recorrió su espalda, en verdad que su rostro era suave, y a pesar de los golpes mantenía su gran hermosura, en su vida había sentido algo tan suave ni tan delicado, en las diversas ocasiones donde tuvo contacto físico con ella, no pudo aprovechar la oportunidad de tocar su rostro, varias veces solo toco sus manos y rozo sus hombros, recordando así la vez que tuvo la oportunidad de tomarla en sus brazos para protegerla del lobo Koga, aunque en esta ocasión las circunstancias no eran prometedoras y su vida peligraba, el leve pensamiento sobre el anhelo de observar sus ojos abrirse por la luz natural del nuevo día recorría su mente.

**AnGeLuZ YuMi**: Hola!! Bueno esta es la primera parte del fic, así que en los próximos descubriremos porque Kagura esta gravemente herida, y porque no quería encontrarse con el guapo Sesshoumaru, y bueno el Lemon aun no será revelado jaja entiéndanla esta herida U.u

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 % MEXICANO como yo. **


	2. Siente

**NOTA**: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos son propiedad de mi Rumiko bonita (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje.

**Aclaración**: En este fic digamos que yo no le corte el brazo a Sesshy, de acuerdo, así que todo su hermoso cuerpo esta completito.

**AnGeLuZ YuMi**: Hola!! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo! En verdad lo siento, pero no he abandonado la historia! Puede que este capitulo sea corto, pero pronto les daré lo que más esperan…EL LEMON! Jaja =)

"**Entre El Y Yo, El Cielo Solo Tiene Nubes Negras"**

**---CaPitulo 2...**_**Siente**_**… ---**

Después de considerar diversas alternativas sobre el desarrollo de sus sentimientos, ninguna de las respuestas parecían lógicas y aceptables para él. Porque su pecho le generaba una presión de tal magnitud al pensar en como es que las heridas llegaron al cuerpo de la mujer…Estaba confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida…estaba sintiendo…considerando…apreciando…a otro ser.

Las respuestas parecían diluirse como el gel en la piel de Kagura, todas aquellas preguntas desaparecían en su mente al unísono de la brisa del aire…Era un hombre de hechos, lo que lo llevo a actuar sobre fundamentos y soluciones elaboradas por su propio criterio…pero ahora…para poder saber que demonios le pasaba, tenia que escuchar la historia de Kagura, tenia que saber que era lo que desarrollaba en el ese tipo de sentimientos que en algún momento el pensó jamás llegar a sentir.

De repente, los ojos de Kagura comenzaron a buscar la luz, una luz que no podía apreciarse gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, aunque en su mente la imagen delante de ella, superaba cualquier luz que hubiera visto antes.

Y sin esperar una palabra de aliento, el interrogatorio inicio.

-Quien fue Kagura? – La pregunta del Youkai fue tajante.

-…..hmm- Demasiadas cosas pasaban por la mente de Kagura, como el ¿porqué se encontraba con Sesshoumaru? Pero imagino que tendría que contestar tarde o temprano sin saber su paradero actual.

-Tu cuerpo no despide el olor del estupido de Inuyasha ni del lobo, lo que me da a entender que no te encontraste con ellos y menos que fueron ellos los que te hirieron de esa forma – El youkai trataba de encontrar respuestas.

-No…Inuyasha y Koga… no tienen nada que ver en esto – Terminó de decir la mujer con la mirada baja.

-Dime quien fue, tu olor es el mismo de siempre, lo que me lleva a suponer que el que te daño fue el bastardo de Naraku…- Menciona Sesshoumaru.

El no percibir respuesta alguna de Kagura lo estaba irritando, bastante era con que quisiera descubrir las razones por las cuales casi moría.

-Que paso Kagura, por que ese maldito te hirió de esa manera, que razón tuvo para hacerlo? – preguntaba un alterado Youkai.

_-Que le digo…no puedo...decírselo, me odiaría aun mas…no podría ni verme…Es lo ultimo que deseo- _ Pensaba Kagura, esas eran las ideas que pasaban por la mente de Kagura mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta, considerando en mentir para no revelar la verdadera razón de su estado…

-Dime Kagura!!!! – Gritaba Sesshoumaru mientras tomaba a Kagura del brazo haciendo que está mirará fijamente los ojos ámbar del joven.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru miraban fijamente a Kagura, el deseo de deshacerse de lo sentimientos encontrados por ella se reflejaban en su mirada, proyectando unos ojos llenos de ira y frustración, sentimientos percibidos por Kagura que decidió decir la verdad, considerando que no podría ser más odiaba por él, así que bajando la mirada, cerrando sus ojos y tomando fuerza soltó.

- ME VIOLO!? ME TOMO A LA FUERZA!? ESO FUE LO QUE PASO, FELIZ!? – Soltó en un grito Kagura mientras liberaba lagrimas.

Al escuchar sus palabras Sesshoumaru soltó el brazo de Kagura para levantarse rápidamente con el fin de darle la espalda para poder procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Kagura no esperaba nada de parte de Sesshoumaru, pero el silencio la mataba, su ser se encontraba aterrado y lleno de vergüenza, no podría predecir la reacción del Youkai, hasta que.

-¿Por que lo hizo? – pregunto fríamente Sesshoumaru

-No lo sé – Respondió sinceramente Kagura.

- ¿Y lo disfrutaste? – Pregunto sin rodeos Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Que? ¿Como piensas que yo…?- La mirada de Kagura se transformo al escuchar tal ofensa, de todas las reacciones que pudo haber imaginado, esa tajante pregunta era peor que ninguna.

-Ahora veo, desperdicie mi tiempo al tomarte en cuenta, Claro! Solo te estabas revolcando con tu creador ¿Cómo no pensé en eso? Eres tan repugnante! – Soltó Sesshoumaru sin darle una sola mirada.

Hubiera preferido ser azotada, golpeada a escuchar tal acusación de parte de él…él…él…Sus palabras retumbaban por todo el ser de Kagura, recorrían su mente y rodeaban su corazón, la conclusión era: Sesshoumaru estaba totalmente convencido de que ella había estado gustosa en acostarse con Naraku.

-Pero Sesshoumaru…- Dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Solo lárgate sí! Solo me quitaste el tiempo! No quiero verte, de acuerdo? – Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras avanzaba hacia el bosque sin voltear hacia atrás.

Al decir esto Sesshoumaru desapareció rápidamente dejando a una destrozada Kagura con lágrimas en los ojos y ganas de abandonar este mundo.

**AnGeLuZ YuMi**: Como pueden ver, efectivamente el maldito de Naraku abuso de ella, lo que nos lleva a que pronto también tendrán que leer la terrible acción…pero ya no tardaré tanto.

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 % MEXICANO como yo. **


	3. Sufre

**AnGeLuZ YuMi**: Hola! Antes que nada, quiero ofrecer una disculpa para las personas que se han tomado la molestia de comentar el fanfic pidiendo la continuación. Una de las principales razones por las que me tarde mucho mucho en actualizar, fue la Universidad, el trabajo y la decidía…Pero estoy de vuelta y prometo no tardar mucho para la siguiente actualización. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que se toman el tiempo para seguir esta historia. En verdad muchas gracias!

"**Entre El Y Yo, El Cielo Solo Tiene Nubes Negras"**

**-CaPitulo 3.._.Sufre_… -**

El corazón de Kagura se quebraba, no estaba tan segura de que él la odiará, pero ahora…Sesshoumaru seguramente lo haría. Le parecía repulsiva. Ya era suficiente llevar el mismo olor que Naraku…Ahora lo llevaba más penetrado que nunca, esa esencia. Por varios minutos perteneció inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, que pensar ni como actuar. Sin embargo, la única idea en su mente era "Tengo que desaparecer", pero debido a sus heridas, su cuerpo no era capaz de reaccionar del todo bien. Sin ser capaz de moverse libremente, pero sin rendirse, trato de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo el cual aun parecía adormecido no dejo que realizará tal acción, causando que cayera rendida al suelo, al borde de derramar lagrimas de debilidad, una voz fue capaz de cortarlas.

- Señorita Kagura, ya esta mejor? – preguntaba una niña con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Rin…ayúdame a levantarme.

- Pero, la señorita Kagura esta muy débil y no puedo dejarla ir. El Señor Sesshoumaru no me dejaría hacerlo.

- Escúchame niña, lo único que quiero es salir de la vista de él, de acuerdo? No quiero que piense que soy débil, además no quiero causar más molestias. – Decía Kagura quien estaba segura de su decisión.

- El señor Sesshoumaru me lo ha dicho, aunque soy una niña, no soy tonta. Y puedo saber cuando algo esta mal. Y usted lo esta. – Decía acusadoramente Rin.

- Esto no es un tema de niños Rin, lo que pase entre Sesshoumaru y yo es un tema que no te concierne, por lo que me retirare…- Comento Kagura tratando de incorporarse nuevamente, logrando el mismo resultado de minutos atrás.

- No se porque hace esto señorita Kagura, pero el Señor Sesshoumaru no es tan malo…a veces Rin hace travesuras pero el Señor Sesshoumaru la perdona, porque le tiene paciencia y yo sé que me quiere mucho! Aunque no me lo diga, me puedo dar cuenta, y la verdad es que yo sé que a usted la quiere mucho también. – Finalizaba la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

No sabía que pensar, la niña era muy inocente; tenía que admitirlo. Tierna y adorable, sus palabras trataban de hacerla sentir mejor respecto a la situación, y aunque nada podría hacerlo, sabía que tenía que salir huyendo del lugar, pero su condición física era un impedimento para cualquier acción. Así que solo se quedo quieta escuchando como la pequeña contaba historias sobre sus viajes con su Señor Sesshoumaru.

**-CoN SeSsHoUmArU-**

Ese olor siempre le había desquiciado, ni siquiera era un demonio completo el que gozaba de tanta fama. Era un simple inútil, para él no era rival, claro estaba. Nunca tuvo una necesidad enorme de eliminarlo, le parecía divertido formar parte de la cacería de la cual formaba parte su medio hermano, le parecía entretenido ver como ese maldito desquiciaba a todos con tan solo un pedazo de fragmento. Honestamente no tenía una razón para matarlo. Sus personalidades no eran parecidas, pero tampoco estaban tan alejados el uno del otro. Sesshoumaru adoraba que supieran de su increíble poder y parecía que Naraku era igual en ese aspecto. Pero, ahora estaba molesto, muy molesto, ¿Por qué? Aun no entendía bien el hecho de el porque las palabras de Kagura se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. Esa mujer no era la gran cosa y estaba seguro de que no era su prioridad, aunque sabía que tampoco le era indiferente.

Nunca la vio como una rival digna de él…más bien nunca la pudo apreciar como rival, sabía que ella era inteligente, hábil y fuerte. Pero en su pesar, tenía que aceptar que estaba alterado, alterado por saber que la demonio había sido usada en una de las formas mas bajas, sabía que ella merecía algo mejor que eso. Aunque al verla cubierta por sangre, lo lleno de una ira diferente a lo que solía sentir.

Sesshoumaru podía distinguir porque salvo a Rin y lo que sentía por la pequeña; pero con Kagura era algo extraño, un sentimiento extraño aún para él. Su imagen no salía de su mente, quien solo le indicaba que volviera al lugar en donde se encontraba la susodicha.

****IniiCiiO FlAzHBaCk****

Una silueta caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, en su mente solo un pensamiento…ser libre…saber lo que era poder actuar sin el consentimiento de nadie más. Ese era su mayor deseo. Sin embargo, ahora lo único que ella sabía era que tenía que ver a ese ser que tanto odiaba...Naraku…ese nombre la sacaba de quicio, no podía soportarlo, aunque el tuviera la única razón por la que aún estaba a sus servicios; su corazón.

No le agradaba estar frente a su creador. Pero no había opción, si no lo hacía, el estrangularía su corazón como en ocasiones anteriores, haciendo que su cuerpo perdiese toda su fuerza.

Al llegar a la habitación de Naraku, Kagura tomo aire y se dispuso a entrar.

- Hola Kagura! – fueron las palabras del hombre mitad bestia.

- Ahora dime que quieres? Necesitas que busque otro fragmento? - fueron las palabras frías de Kagura.

- Kagura…por que tan fría? Solamente quería saber si mi hermosa ama de los vientos se encontraba bien? Eso era todo - dijo Naraku al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para acercarse a Kagura.

- Pues si estoy bien, ya me puedo retirar? – decía Kagura dando la vuelta.

- Sabes, últimamente me gusta verte enojada, te ves radiante…me pregunto que podría hacer para hacerte ver aún mas radiante. – Cuestionaba Naraku con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Naraku?. – Preguntaba Kagura, ya cansada de su presencia.

- ¿A dónde quiero llegar?...Pues, solo quiero saber si pasaría algo si yo personalmente matara a ese maldito Youkai que perturba tus pensamientos.

- ¿De que demonios hablas?. – Kagura trataba de mantener la calma, era obvio que Naraku supiese que Sesshoumaru ocupaba cierto lugar en la mente de Kagura, al final de cuentas, él era su creador y desgraciadamente el único capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

- Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero, no soy tonto. Tú sabes que me repugna todo lo que este relacionado al bastardo de Inuyasha, así que el idiota de su hermano no es la excepción.

- Ja!. – Dejó salir Kagura. – A mí no me importa lo que pueda pasar entre esos dos. ¿me puedo retirar de una vez?

Antes de que Kagura pudiera darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación, Naraku la tomo de las manos e hizo que esta quedará frente a frente a él.

- Jaja…Estoy cansado de que esa maldita raza se robe lo que pertenece. – Decía un furioso Naraku

.

- Yo no te pertenezco enfermo! – Gritaba Kagura al sentir las manos de Naraku en su cuerpo.

- Eres mi maldita creación! Por lo tanto…eres toda mía…Además ahora no puedo negar que me encanta ver esa expresión en tu rostro...te ves realmente hermosa, querida…- al terminar con su oración, Naraku se dispuso a respirar en el cuello de Kagura.

- SUELTAME MALDITO! – se quejaba Kagura mientras trataba de alejar a Naraku de su cuerpo, más todo intento fue en vano, la fuerza de Naraku era mayor que la suya y debido al forcejeo, ambos cayeron al piso, haciendo que Naraku quedará sobre ella.

- Y lo sigo diciendo, te ves muy hermosa así, me gusta hacerte enojar…aunque ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo que no disfruto del cuerpo de una mujer…- Sonreía con maldad el creador.

Por alguna razón Kagura no podía moverse, era impresionante la fuerza que Naraku estaba usando, no tenía fuerza en sus brazos ni piernas. Sus manos comenzaron a punzar por el dolor.

- Querida ni lo intentes, jamás podrás librarte de mí – diciendo esto, Naraku comenzó a degustar el cuello de Kagura, mientras que ella movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando que Naraku dejará de saborearla.

Pero su intento fue en vano, Naraku tenía ambas manos en las muñecas de Kagura, lo que le daba la suficiente libertad de lamer todo el cuello de Kagura. Así que comenzó a succionar el cuello de Kagura, dándole a la mujer la sensación mas desagradable, el sentir los labios de Naraku en esa área tan sensible, lastimando su piel, era algo que ella no podía permitir, así que comenzó a mover sus brazos con la esperanza de que Naraku se debilitara un poco y así poder dejar libre por lo menos una de sus manos. Pero no fue la fuerza de Kagura lo que hizo que Naraku soltará una de sus manos, si no el deseo de Naraku de arrancar las ropas de la youkai lo llevaron a dejar libre la mano derecha de la mujer. Kagura aprovecho ese pequeño instante y con su mano izquierda halo el cabello de la bestia haciendo que este por fin dejara su cuello en paz. Pero solo retrocedió unos pocos centímetros, Naraku no iba a alejarse de ese festín de carne que tenia frente él, así que con su mano derecha le propino un puñetazo a Kagura en el rostro, haciendo que la mujer escupiera sangre, manchando un poco su cuello.

- Eso te pasa por no quedarte quieta! – le grito Naraku en el rostro, y a los pocos segundos le dio otro golpe en el rostro a Kagura, haciendo que la vista de esta se nublara un poco.

El rostro de Kagura comenzó a sangrar, sentía como el líquido caía desde su pómulo para así recorrer su cuello. Naraku aprovecho para lamer la sangre del ama de los vientos, saboreando cada gota de dolor del aquel líquido rojizo.

- Que delicioso sabor! No puedo creer que me he perdido de esto.- Naraku decía terminando con unas gotas en el cuello de la mujer.

- Suéltame maldito! - Rogaba una adolorida Kagura.

Haciendo caso omiso de aquel comentario, él hombre dejo por fin el cuello de Kagura en paz, pero esta vez buscaba un blanco mas abajo…Por lo que pasó sus manos sobre los senos de Kagura, arrancando un trozo de tela, sus manos jugaban agresivamente con los senos de Kagura, haciendo que está solo se quejará de la forma desagradable en que era tocada. En un nuevo arranque, Kagura intento empujar el peso de Naraku con sus piernas, así que comenzó a subir sus rodillas y a golpear la pelvis de Naraku.

- Ay mi niña! ¿estas tan ansiosa?. De acuerdo, jugaremos como quieres. – Menciono Naraku, dejando los senos de Kagura sin antes apretar fuertemente los pezones de está. – Tu lo pediste!. - Fueron las palabras de Naraku antes de meter bruscamente una de sus manos en la intimidad de Kagura, haciendo que gritará por la intromisión. Naraku subió por la entrepierna de Kagura, hasta tomar la ropa interior y jalarla, con el fin de que no se entrepusiera en su camino. Kagura al sentir la cercanía de la mano, trató de cerrar sus piernas con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Sin embargo, la fuerza de Naraku era mayor, y subiendo bruscamente su mano entro en Kagura.

- MALDITO! – Fue lo que pudo decir Kagura, antes de que Naraku buscará sus labios para ser besados y chupados por la bestia más abominable.

- Creo que ya estas lista. – Fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar Kagura para posteriormente sentir como la intimidad de Naraku invadía la suya.

- Ahhhhhhhhh! – Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de la mujer, al sentir fuertes y doloras embestidas. Naraku estaba tomando su virginidad, todo lo que ella alguna vez pudo haber ofrecido…ofrecido al único demonio que le llamo la atención, que le hacía sentir algo jamás conocido…pero ahora, todo estaba perdido. Esta en las garras de Naraku, quien era el único disfrutando de la situación. Kagura sentía que todo le daba vueltas, sentía como su intimidad sangraba, sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba rápidamente. Podía ver la cara de placer de Naraku, lo que genero en ella una rabia indescriptible, algo en ella le gritaba que eso no podía terminar así. Si continuaban, él podría matarla, ya que sus movimientos iban en aumento. Todo parecía perdido…hasta que al voltear un poco su cabeza, pudo divisar su abanico…De seguro había llegado ahí después de que cayeron, por lo que una idea cruzo por su mente.

El placer de Naraku iba en aumento, por lo que quiso sentir más cómodo, por lo que dejo de aprisionar la mano de Kagura, para poder tomarla por la cadera, enterrando sus garras, asegurando que la mujer no fuera capaz de moverse, para así tener el control de la penetración.

A pesar de sentir como la sangre ahora salía de sus caderas, sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para tomar su abanico. Por su parte Naraku, estaba perdido en su propio placer al sentir su miembro cada vez más adentro de la mujer. Aprovechando la "distracción" de Naraku, Kagura rápidamente estiro su mano derecha para tomar su abanico y clavar el mismo en el ojo izquierdo de Naraku.

- AHHHHHHHHHH MALDITA PERRA!. – Fue el sonido que dejo salir Naraku al sentir su vista nublada, seguido de esto salió rápidamente de Kagura para cubrir la fuente de sangre que salía de su ojo.

Kagura reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba para incorporarse, así que con un movimiento de su abanico arrojo una ráfaga de viento a una de las ventanas del cuarto para poder huir. Sin embargo, Naraku aun hundido en su propio dolor logro lanzar uno de sus tentáculos hacia Kagura, lo que dejo a la Youkai hembra más herida, pero siendo capaz de salir de la mansión en su vehículo volador.

**AnGeLuZ YuMi**: Ahora ya saben como pasaron las cosas. Nuevamente una disculpa. Esperen por el siguiente capitulo.

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 % MEXICANO como yo. **


End file.
